Rocky Road and Birth Control
by laurendee
Summary: Michael dreams of his future with Jan after catching a glimpse into her life through her purse.


Disclaimer: I don't own The Office or its characters. I'm only a girl who loves Michael and Jan's relationship and has the desire to write about it for others who are as obsessed as I am.

They were starting to get hot and heavy, as was the case every Friday night. Jan had come over to Michael's condo as soon as the work day ended. By the time she got there, Michael had made them a dinner he kept warm in the oven, bringing it out only after Jan took her jacket off and kissed him hello.

By this time, dinner was a distant memory, in favor of the memories they were currently making. Michael and Jan lay sprawled on his bed, moving together as if their arms and legs were a part of one gigantic octopus, moving every which way, unable to stop touching each other as if their lives depended on it. Suddenly, Michael jumped up to his knees, dropping Jan on her back on the bed.

"Michael, what?" Jan said out of breath, not even caring that Michael had haphazardly flopped her down, instead impatient that the kissing had stopped.

"I just realized that I left the ice cream out," he said as he jumped off the bed and ran halfway out the door.

"So?" Jan said, getting more and more impatient by the minute, not even remembering having ice cream at this point.

"Well I don't want it to melt. There might be a snow storm tomorrow and what would we do if we couldn't get any more Rocky Road?"

"You're shitting me right?" Jan said, shaking her head in humorous disbelief that Michael was so concerned about Rocky Road right now. Speaking of which, she realized that prior to Michael's little ice-cream fiasco, the two of them were well on their way to _really being with each other_, so she softened her voice when she then said, "Oh Michael baby, could you grab my birth control while you're down there?"

Michael nodded and off he went.

Suddenly realizing what Jan asked him to do as he hit the bottom of the steps, he shook his head and smiled to himself, unable to get over the fact of how nonchalantly Jan had asked him to do this. He liked that Jan felt so comfortable with him that she could just tell him to go through her purse and grab non other than her birth control pills…birth control pills that needed to be used because she'd be intimate with him in the closest way possible in any minute. He smiled again, thrilled that he and Jan's relationship even got to the intimate details such as knowing she preferred birth control pills as opposed to him wearing a condom. He liked that particular detail a whole lot. It made him feel really intimate with Jan on a sexual level.

Michael wandered over to Jan's expensive Hermes bag. Not that he knew even what it meant to be a Hermes bag. He only knew it was something fabulously expensive because he heard Angela once say that the Hermes and Chanel bags that Jan carries are luxuries that are not necessary, no matter how much you make.

Cautiously, he unzippered the main compartment, moving very hesitantly, as if he was afraid as to what he'd find. So far, nothing too out of the ordinary: a clear makeup case with a compact, lipstick, and mascara; an opened roll of Lifesavers; Jan's Blackberry, which, he noted happily, was turned off - nothing was more important to Jan than being with Michael at this particular moment, he thought while grinning to himself; a hair clip - he made a note to remind himself to ask Jan when she ever wore her hair up, and to tell her to do it sometime; some tissues; and her wallet, which, might he add, matched her bag to a tee. He moved the wallet to the side in an attempt to unzip a compartment within the main compartment to find the pills, suddenly realizing Jan's wallet had been opened and now had various credit cards flung throughout her bag.

Frantically, Michael hurried about trying to relocate all the cards that fell out, trying to figure out which went where. He concluded that the order of the first column of cards was: Black AMEX; Regular AMEX (didn't fall out); Corporate AMEX. The second column he figured was: Bank of America (didn't fall out); Chase; and finally Victoria's Secret (with this card, he couldn't help but get giddy over imagining Jan shopping for herself in there). He was surprised that this was all the cards Jan had. Surely he thought she must have more back in her apartment and that these were just her frequently used cards. Upon giving the wallet a final look over to make sure he put everything away neatly, he noticed some pictures arranged in a wallet-sized picture album. Michael couldn't resist looking at them when he noticed that the first picture was of him!

It was from Jamaica, when he and Jan went parasailing, taken right before they did it, the exhilaration, anticipation, and excitement shown in his face as if the moment was about to jump out of the picture. Michael was surprised Jan had put the photo in her wallet, let alone even had a picture album in her wallet. She didn't look like the type who would.

He carefully flipped to the next picture, which was of he and Jan, taken 2 years ago at the convention. He was startled by the distance between the two of them in the picture, how disconnected they seemed. Jan was barely bringing her lips into an upward curve. Her arms were folded across her chest and her eyes almost seemed to depict a frustrated look, hoping the picture would just be taken already so she could move onto something better. Himself, he observed, was goofily holding up one of the swag items he had received at the convention. Upon realizing it was a paperclip shaped stapler, Michael said aloud to himself, "Oh, this was from 2005, before we got together." He also remembered then that the other branch managers were also in that picture, but Jan must have cut them out because she wanted some kind of picture of she and Michael in her wallet. It dawned on Michael that they needed to take a picture as a couple as they hadn't yet.

The next picture was of Jan and who he assumed was her sister, the two of them leaning in for a picture while holding drinks at a bar. Jan looked a little younger based on her outfit, a fancy, tight gold tank top with tight black dressy pants. It just wasn't something Jan would wear in more recent years, instead going for more conservative suits. And he didn't think she'd go out for drinks with friends. Michael was relieved to see that Jan was smiling in the picture. It wasn't a big smile, but it was something. Since she never spoke of her family, he wasn't sure what kind of relationship she had with them, so this was something of relief. He wanted Jan to have a good relationship with her family.

The last picture was of little Jan, probably only seven or eight years old, with a dog. She was bending down leaning near the dog, proud that the little dog was hers.

The remaining picture slots were empty. He definitely had big plans for their future together and thought they could easily fill up those slots.

He imagined their wedding picture, Jan leaning into Michael, her cheek against his, her smile big and bright, not like the picture from the convention. And he, also different than the convention picture, this time instead showing a joyous grin of love instead of the goofy one.

And then there'd be the picture of he and Jan anxiously awaiting their first born to arrive as they sit on their back deck. He sits comfortingly toward his wife with one hand around her shoulders, the other on her belly which has slightly exposed skin where her tank top can't reach anymore. One of her hands is resting on top of Michael's, the other leaning onto his chest. Her head is tilted toward him, her smile showing the excitement at what the future holds.

The third picture is taken at the hospital, shortly after Jan gives birth to their first child. In it, Jan is holding their newborn close to her with a small smile on her face, obviously showing the motherly instincts taking her over as she looks down guarding their baby, unaware of the camera. Michael can also see the tiredness on Jan's face after what she went through, her hair still slightly wet, her face damp and without makeup. But to him, she looks perfect. The look of motherhood is more beautiful than any primping could make her, he thinks to himself. He, meanwhile, looks down at his family with a grin on his face, excited about their future. One hand his around Jan and the other is around their baby. This is his favorite picture thus far in the Scott album. That is, until the baby comes home, because Michael cannot wait to see the baby's face upon seeing its room, all decked out in warm pastels.

"Michael? What the hell are you doing? You've been down here long enough to eat the entire tub of ice cream."

Michael panicked, caught in the act. Where were those pills anyway? He didn't even get to finding them, he got so distracted thinking about his future with Jan.

Jan quickly made her way over to Michael. "Michael, what are you doing?" she asked peering over his shoulder, not irritated but rather concerned.

He loved that even though he had obviously taken longer than expected, she didn't mind that he was nosing around in her purse. It made him remember that she trusted him, that he wasn't going to go through her things as if he didn't trust her.

"Nothing, just…" for once, Michael was at a loss for words. How could he explain what just took place?

Jan looked down, seeing that he was still looking at the last photo in the album, of her and her dog. "Michael, no," she laughed, "I hate looking at pictures of myself." Jan obviously didn't care that Michael was looking through her pictures. She grabbed the wallet from him, but he grabbed her around the waist so she couldn't move. Now she was in a fit of laughter, and Michael couldn't help but laugh either. They fell onto the couch, still laughing and struggling with each other, Jan falling first and Michel landing on top of her. When they finally stopped after needing to catch their breath, Michael smiled and quietly said, "Hey," while touching Jan's cheek.

"You know Michael, this is the second time tonight that you dropped me - first on the bed to rescue your ice cream, now onto the couch," Jan said laughing.

"I know, but you have to admit, this is quite fun," he said laughing back. Then, more seriously, because he felt he owed her an explanation, "Jan, I didn't mean to go through your stuff. I just couldn't find the pills in the big compartment and didn't realize your wallet was open and I was trying to open the inside compartment and then your credit cards accidentally fell out and I was putting them back and…"

"Michael, shush," Jan insisted, covering his mouth with her hand. "It's okay. I don't care if you go through my stuff. I know you weren't spying on me. If anything, you were curious. Not a big deal. I don't have anything to hide…except that awful picture of me," she said rolling her eyes.

"Jan, you look great, it was nice to see you as a kid. I can only imagine how cute our kids will look one day after seeing you as a kid." It came out before he could stop himself. Apparently, kids weren't just something he was daydreaming about.

"Our kids?" Jan said in surprise.

"One day?" Michael asked hesitantly, hoping he didn't ruin a good thing by stating his dreams out loud like this.

"One day," Jan confirmed by nodding and smiling, then reaching up to kiss him.

The next day, Michael insisted he and Jan head to the local mall.

"Michael where are we going?" Jan asked as they wandered into the mall.

"Here. Get in."

And there they were, at one of those photo booth machines.

Jan did so, and Michael followed, and they took four candids of themselves, one kissing, one with their heads leaning toward one another, one with Michael kissing Jan's cheek, and one with Jan kissing Michael's cheek.

Michael printed out two copies of the four pictures and put the photo of them leaning toward each other into each of their wallets. He smiled to himself. They were now one step toward building the album Michael dreamed about the night he went down for Rocky Road and birth control.


End file.
